


Disciplinary Clause Beta

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bot fight, Brotherly Affection, Discipline, Father-figure Tadashi, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tadashi, Spanking, Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiro learns two important things: that "ow" doesn't always work on Baymax, and that his brother doesn't make idle threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Clause Beta

A short fic for dear Arkham, who's drawn some truly gorgeous illustrations of parental!Tadashi disciplining Hiro. Link to the pic for this story can be found below.

Arkham's Fanart: [Parental Tadashi](http://arkhamsdiaperpail.tumblr.com/post/109342318808/i-adore-your-bh6-art-ive-often-thought-about-the)

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you went out again," his brother fumes, tossing his helmet onto the nearby dresser. "Are you  _trying_ to get yourself arrested?"

Hiro rolls his eyes, dropping sullenly into the deskchair. "Dude, the cops didn't even show. And I was winning! Why'd you have to drag me outta there like that? Those other guys are never gonna take me seriously again."

"Good," Tadashi says unsympathetically, hanging his jacket up on the hook near the stairs. "Because you're not going back there. This is the last time I catch you Bot-fighting, kid. Do you understand me?"

The teenager spins his chair around with a huff, putting his back to his brother. "Whatever."

The chair is spun back around again abruptly, Tadashi's hands braced on the arms either side of Hiro, crowding him in as his brother leans down. "I mean it, Hiro. This is your last warning. I've had enough of this stupid 'tough guy' act you've been pulling; it's made you reckless and totally disrespectful, and it ends now. Bot fights are _dangerous._  I won't wait around for you to get roughed up by one of those lowlife thugs just because you don't know when to shut your damn mouth."

Hiro swallows, a slither of unease working its way down into his stomach at his brother's firm, unwavering stare. A part of him (the sensible, rational voice at the back of his mind) acknowledges that maybe it'd be worth his while to listen to Tadashi this time, because the man's looking pretty serious about the whole 'last warning' thing. But then a bigger part of him (the part that's restless and bored and gets a kick out of beating all those asshole Bot designers and dismantling their inferior models) is already planning the easiest way to slip out of the house without waking his brother up. He's already pre-booked a slot in the next fight - it's not until midnight, so he's still got plenty of time - and pulling out now would be a waste of money. Right? 

Tadashi's brow furrows, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're going out again, aren't you?"

"No," Hiro denies, a little too quickly, and tries to make his face the picture of innocence. 

It's obvious his brother doesn't buy it, because something in the man's eyes goes steely, and suddenly he's clenching a fist in the front of Hiro's hoodie and yanking him up out of the chair. The teenager, momentarily stunned by the suddenness of it all, doesn't offer any resistance as he's dragged across the room towards his bed. It's only when he realises where they're going and his brain puts two-and-two together that he slams on the brakes, and by then it's too late.

"Wait," he tries to protest, but Tadashi's already taking a seat on the edge of the mattress and yanking Hiro unceremoniously over his lap. "Dude! Stop, no, I'm too old!"

"Too old, huh?" his brother echoes, effectively pinning him in place with an arm across his lower back and making quick work of tugging down his cargo shorts and boxers. "But apparently not old enough to know when to call it quits. I've tried it the easy way; now we're doing it the hard way."

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelps, as a devastatingly firm hand connects with his bare skin in a hard swat, the sound echoing around the empty room. It's closely followed by another, then another, and a fierce, hot ache quickly builds up there, and it  _hurts._ "Dude, ow! Stop it!"

"Not until you promise me that you won't go Bot-fighting again," his brother replies, his voice hard and unforgiving. 

There's a familiar hissing sound from across the room, and Hiro pauses in his kicking to glance towards Baymax's charging station, a spark of hope igniting in his chest when he catches sight of the medbot inflating. Tadashi had brought the AI home for the summer while school is closed, and for a while it had been cool until he'd realised that now he had  _two_ overprotective brothers trailing after him instead of just one, but perhaps finally it can start working in his favour. 

"Ow!" he repeats, a little louder (it's not like he has to fake it or anything - his ass feels like it's on  _fire)._ _  
_

"You are in distress," Baymax notes calmly.

"No kidding!" Hiro grits out, trying in vain to twist away from the smacks. He has an alarming urge to start crying, his eyes stinging hot and wet,.and he's hoping his robotic caretaker will decide to come rescue him before that happens. Only  _little kids_ cry at spankings, but he hasn't been over Tadashi's knee since he was twelve and he's horribly out of practice. And maybe his backside should've toughened up a little since then, but it still hurts like  _hell._

"Disciplinary clause beta, Baymax," Tadashi says, his rhythm unfaltering.

The inflatable medbot pauses mid-stride and straightens. "Authorisation code accepted. Primary care override initiated."

"What?!" Hiro yelps, his voice breaking. He throws an accusing glare over his shoulder, but he thinks the effect is somewhat ruined by the frustrated tears that suddenly well up traitorously in his eyes. "You  _planned_ for this?!"

"I figured it was a possibility," Tadashi acknowledges, his tone a little softer now as his swats slow. "It's not like this is the first time you've been over my lap."

Hiro huffs and flops back down again, but it's just a front to cover up the fact that he's on the verge of _really_ crying now. Not just from the spanking itself - although it burns something awful - but because the helplessness of his situation is finally sinking in. He's not getting out of this one, and Tadashi clearly isn't going to stop until he thinks that a lasting lesson has been imparted, and suddenly Hiro doesn't feel quite so grown-up anymore. He feels like he's eight again, being spanked for playing with flammable chemicals he found in their Aunt's basement when she'd gone out shopping and left him in his brother's care.

"You've been worrying me lately, buddy," Tadashi says, quieter still. "Nothing I've been saying seems to get through to you. It's not like I  _want_ to spank you, but I feel like we've tried everything else. I'd hoped going to college would be enough of a distraction; that you'd forget about this Bot-fighting crap. And I know you get bored, kiddo, but the holidays are only for a few more weeks. You  _gotta_ stop endangering yourself like this. You're just a kid, there's no way you could take one of those guys in a fght if they turned on you. And what if one of them had a knife, huh? Or a gun? I'm no biology major, but I'm fairly sure your epidermal layer isn't bullet-proof."

If Hiro wasn't crying before, he certainly is now. There's no stopping the monsoon of tears once they've started, and soon enough Hiro's hiccuping wet little sobs into the crook of his arm, toes drumming against the floor as Tadashi's hand keeps falling over and over. But the ache in his chest matches the one in his backside, and he realises with a sudden and awful clarity what he's been putting his brother through these past few weeks. What the man must've been feeling every time he came home to find Hiro missing, the frantic effort he must've put into tracking the teenager down without alerting the cops. The age gap between them might only be a decade, but Tadashi's the closest thing to a father that Hiro has, and the knowledge that he's worried the older Hamada - frightened him, even - comes as a punch to the gut. 

"I'm sorry," he blurts, and means it. "I wo-on't go out again, I'm s-sorry, ah! 'Dashi, please, I'm  _sorry!"_

And just like that, the spanking stops. He's hit with such heady relief and gratitude that for a moment he cries even harder, feeling his brother gently pulling up his boxers over his sore ass (his shorts had been kicked off a while ago), the restraining arm around his waist shifting so that Tadashi can run a comforting hand up and down his spine, giving him a moment to settle. 

"You're a good kid," his brother murmurs, rubbing between his shoulders soothingly. "You've just made a few dumb choices lately. I still care about you. You're my little bro, dude - it's my job to look out for you; to keep you safe. And if that means spanking some sense into that thick head of yours, so be it. Better that than waiting until one of those Bot-fighters puts you in the hospital. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Hiro hiccups a shaky breath, swiping an arm across his eyes to brush away the last of the tears and slowly pushing himself up with the intention of sinking down onto the mattress beside his brother. But Tadashi has other plans. Those strong hands move to rest on his hips, and suddenly he's being guided in a different direction, and finds himself settled down in the man's lap instead. He'd convinced himself in recent years that he'd grown  _way_ too big for laps, thank you very much, but something about the whole just-been-spanked-bare-assed thing has left him feeling young and vulnerable in a way he hasn't felt in a long time, and sitting with Tadashi like this is...kinda nice. Not that he plans on admitting to that out loud.

"You okay?" his brother asks softly, one hand still rubbing his back. 

Hiro sniffs and nods, too tired to muster up a witty response. His butt still hurts. He might be pouting a little. 

Tadashi smiles at him, all warmth and affection, and suddenly his ass isn't such a big issue anymore. He allows himself to be hugged for a little while longer, but eventually teenage pride creeps back in to poke at him, and he squirms in his brother's lap, wincing at the hot sting of his seat.

"C'mere," Tadashi murmurs, and guides him up off his lap, only to nudge him back down onto the bed, spread out on his front. "You look tired. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

Hiro's pout intensifies. "My butt hurts."

His brother's smile twitches wider and he reaches out to mess up Hiro's hair fondly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Baymax? Disengage primary care override."

"Wha-?" Hiro asks, lifting his head from the pillow, then yelps as Tadashi's hand pats his backside a little too heavily. "Ah! Dude,  _ow!"_

"You seem to be in discomfort," Baymax notes, rubbery exterior squeaking as he waddles closer and leans down to inspect the teenager, patting Hiro's back with a gentle, squishy hand. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Sniffing a grin, Hiro sends his brother a secretive sort of smile as he replies, "Physical? Or emotional?"

Tadashi laughs. Things really don't seem so bad after that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Unless they're along the lines of spanking-is-evil-how-could-you, in which case, why did you bother reading the fic anyway? Silly noggin. 
> 
> Any fic requests, let me know! xxx


End file.
